Daily Happenings At World Academy
by Ashori-sama
Summary: The renowned private school that goes by the name of World Academy isn't full of braniacs and straight A students like one might assume. In fact, there are a lot more goofballs drifting around. Several pairings, series of oneshots.
1. Of Science Projects and Sabotage

**AN:** Yo! Figured I should at least explain the layout of this story, at least a little bit.

This is basically just gonna' be a collection of really random oneshots based on Gakuen Hetalia. They'll mostly be centered around America, 'cause I feel most comfortable writing with him. I'll definitely switch away from him at some points though. Lots of pairings will be showcased too.. though, it'll have no real sequence. Well, enough of my rambling. Hope you can get some enjoyment out of the results of my boredom.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Two pairs of eyes wavered back and forth between two small dishes, one containing a dark, lifeless looking seed and the other the very same, save for an oily looking substance that appeared to have been spread across the bottom. As greens narrowed, blues widened.

"So, uh.. dude, are they growing?" Alfred whispered.

"Clearly not." Arthur huffed, though equally as quiet. "And pray tell, why are we whispering?"

"It makes things more dramatic." The blond laughed.

Sighing, Arthur straightened his posture and picked up a stray eyedropper from the area by the sink, beginning to carefully distribute fifty drops of water into each petri dish. Alfred, meanwhile, strolled along the counter. Distraught, he observed the other students' plants.

"What the heck? Most of them look fine. Oh, man! Even Gil's and Francis' are sprouting!"

"Yes, but not ours." Arthur's grumble of a reply came.

"Unfair!" Alfred whined.

The Englishman was about to shush his friend for complaining, but he found himself, for once, seeing his point. It'd been an entire week, and while most of the class' seeds were flourishing and sprouting, theirs looked nearly dead, blackened and shriveled up, regardless of how much effort they put into it throughout the whole experiment.

They were the only pair who had been coming during lunch break on days when they didn't even have the class period to present their seeds with the extra care they were sure they'd need, giving them fertilizer in the beginning, proper sunlight and the correct amount of water, and even so, they'd had absolutely nothing that could even be described as a slight result.

".. Quite." He reluctantly agreed, absentmindedly staring off into the fish tank across the room.

There was a moment of silence.

Alfred hummed with a small shrug, grinning and turning to face the British teen. "It ain't that big of a deal. We're graded on effort, right?"

Arthur looked his way, not able to help returning his enthusiasm with a small smile.

"That's right." He agreed, taking this opportunity to reach into his backpack, which he had set down on one of the desks. His hand emerged clutching onto a small paper bag. "Shall we head down to lunch then? I packed some scones."

Alfred, who had been peacefully placing the petri dishes back on the windowsill in a perfectly optimistic state of mind, was now wincing at the sheer sight of the bag. He struggled for a valid response for a moment and settled on chuckling in a manner that he hoped wouldn't sound nervous or reluctant, tossing ideas for excuses as to why he wouldn't be hungry around in his head.

Without another word, the two slung their bags over their shoulders and exited the classroom, making sure to shut the door behind them.

"Hey, ya' think someone's sabotaging our seeds?" The American suggested with a small elbow nudge.

"Don't be ridiculous." Arthur dismissed, rolling his eyes. "Who would bother with something so brilliantly pointless?"

"I guess you're right." Alfred laughed.

A few moments after Alfred and Arthur rounded the corner, a certain Frenchman and a certain German practically stumbled out from the classroom next to the Biology room, bursting into laughter. As the two high-fived, Matthew also emerged from behind them, a small frown on his features.

"You two are horrible." He quietly complained.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

**AN: **Oh, Francis, Gil..**  
**

So this ridiculously short opening chapter was actually based on something that happened to my lab partner and I in Biology. We were assigned a really simple seed germination lab, and essentially, ours were the only ones that didn't grow. I doubt anyone actually sabotaged ours, but y' know.. for the sake of this boring chapter becoming slightly less boring..

Anyway, thanks for reading~. Sorry if it wasn't all that fun to read.**  
**


	2. Attention

**AN:** So.. this chapter isn't much. Just a short little drabble. In all honesty, It's one of my older RP samples. It's prolly' not all that great, but It's my favorite one for whatever reason, and I wanted to dump it somewhere, lest I lose it. So here it is. It's sorta' USUK, if you squint.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Alfred grinned to himself, blue optics practically shimmering with amusement as he glanced up from his handiwork and gazed at the Englishman on the opposite side of the room.

Arthur was actually paying attention to the class lecture, of course. So studious, so like him.. vastly different in comparison to Alfred, who was currently busying himself in making a paper airplane out of the very important study guide that the teacher whose voice was growing more and more distant had handed out a mere two minutes previously.

Why was the blond making a paper airplane? Well, for two reasons. One, he was bored out of his mind. Two, whenever Arthur happened to be focused on something, he always felt so compelled to break that focus. It was something Alfred found to be endless amounts fun, especially with the interesting and amusing ways he reacted.

He began to put on the final touches to the small, makeshift plane, his fingers pressing carefully and precisely against the creases as if he'd repeated the motion a hundred times.

The American was just about ready to send it on its first and final take off before he caught a bit of movement to his side as the teacher at the front of the room directed all of her attention to the board. He turned his head, finding his friend, Kiku, eying him with wide, dark eyes. The raven haired teen was shaking his head and hands in an exasperated, desperate way. It was clear that he knew exactly what Alfred was planning on doing.

In response, Alfred almost laughed, but fortunately remembered to mind his volume. Instead, he simply grinned, pointing at his paper airplane, making some sort of whooshing example with his hand and then pointing to Arthur, as if this was supposed to be something to reassure him.

Kiku frowned deeply at this, shaking his head even more insistently than before.

Regardless of the other's silent protests, he stuck out his tongue, a look of deep concentration setting on his features, aimed, and let it slip away from his fingers, all too knowingly setting himself up for an angry lecture after class.

_Heck_, Alfred thought to himself as the plane, having been thrown so skillfully, nestled in the somewhat tousled hair of the back of the slowly but surely scowling teen's head. He flashed the older student a brilliant smile just as he turned to face him, regardless of how much of a contrast his expression was. _Anything if I can get Arthur to pay attention to me instead of his stupid school work._


End file.
